


Cherry On Top

by Sybaen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Muteness, Mutual Pining, Protective Siblings, Romance, Self-Doubt, Shyness, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybaen/pseuds/Sybaen
Summary: A young girl’s happy life is stripped away in a flash. Saved from certain death and adopted into a loving family, she must come to terms with her newfound disability. Over the years, she grows close to her savior’s only son. When Jaune runs away to join Beacon, Neo follows in his wake. She must repay her debt by protecting him.Falling in love was just the cherry on top...AKA, Jaune is a doting brother and Neo is a hopeless lesbian.Pyrrha never knew so much fun could come in such a small package.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue: Just One

A blistering wind howled outside the cabin, kept at bay by steel that groaned and protested. Their bullhead rocketed through the sky, a streak of silver through endless blue. The surrounding forest whipped past beneath them, an ocean of green, mottled with the first orange flecks of the coming autumn.

Nicholas Arc stood near the door, eyes set on the enormous plume of grey and black ash rising in the distance. He'd received a distress signal whilst in the middle of a routine mission. Among those closest to the town currently on the brink of destruction, he and the rest of his patchwork team had assembled as quickly as possible to combat the grimm. Hunters young and old were in attendance, though Nicholas was certainly the most seasoned among them.

A red light blinked to life on the console, alerting them to another transmission being sent. The pilot flicked a switch, opening comms so that the voice could be patched through into the cabin. Faint screams were the first sounds that greeted their ears, followed by the intermittent howls of grimm.

"BH402, this is Tower 3! Do you read me!?," the operator shouted hurriedly, more screams erupting in the background. The tearing of metal followed in its wake.

' _Oh Gods, they're in!_ '

' _Hold them back, just a little longer!'_

' _I can't! There's too many!_ '

"Four-zero-two, do you read me!?" the operator repeated.

The pilot came back to himself with a shake and flipped another switch on his console, "We hear you, Tower 3! We're two minutes out, what's your status?"

"Two minutes...?" the operator gasped loudly. More muffled screams pierced out from behind, momentarily drowning out his rattling, unsteady breathing.

"Tower 3, what's your _status!?_ "

"Our status is… code Grave, Four-zero-two… We're completely overrun. A-Advise you to fall back and regroup. You won't make it in time…"

The cabin stilled, each of the hunters in the back sharing a mixture of emotions. Nicholas's eyes narrowed, and he turned to face the large plume of smoke. 'Code Grave' was the highest status that could be assigned to an emergency. 'Only the dead await you'.

The pilot stared at the console, hands tightening into fists against the controls. He spoke solemnly, "Copy that, Tower 3…"

"Four-zero-two? If I might make one request...?" the voice trembled, distant screams having cut off entirely. Only a steady growl remained, growing louder by the moment. A rumble so deep the hairs on their arms stood on end.

"Anything, Tower 3…"

"...Bury what's left of me with my fami-"

The voice was interrupted by a loud snarl and a heavy thud. Words quickly turned into a scream, the tearing of flesh and bone alike carrying from so close to the microphone. The overwhelming rumble of a beowolf drowned them out as it used both teeth and claws to rend.

The pilot quickly flipped the switch, cutting off the gruesome noise. It was too late for some, as the co-pilot and one of the younger hunters both retched uncontrollably. Nicholas only grit his teeth and moved to stand closer to the cockpit.

"Keep going."

The pilot glanced back in surprise, hands already on the bullhead's controls to slow their approach. He shared a look with his co-pilot before looking to Nicholas again, "Listen, I don't know if you're aware, but-"

"I heard him," Nicholas interrupted. He stared past at the steadily approaching plume of smoke. A few adult nevermores could be seen, circling the town from on high. "I'm still going in. You can all fall back if you wish."

"That's a death sentence!" A tall blonde huntress argued from behind him, striding forward to stand with a hand on her hip. "Don't foolishly throw your life away."

"I have to try," Nicholas growled out. Thoughts of his own family drifted through his mind, of what he would do if it had been their own town that was attacked. "Even if I can only save one."

The woman's stance slackened, noticing the intensity in his eyes. She flicked her own past, glancing out the window as they drew closer to the town. One hand reached down, grasping the odd weapon at her hip, if he could even call it that.

"Then I'm going with you."

Nicholas took only a moment to measure her resolve. She returned his gaze steadily, no doubts to be seen in the sharp green of her eyes, only partially obscured by her thin-rimmed glasses. Nicholas nodded, offering out his hand. "What's your name?"

The woman accepted it readily, giving his hand a firm shake. "Glynda Goodwitch."

There were a few murmurs amongst the other younger hunters in the cabin. Nicholas recognized her as well, a teacher from Beacon that had recently taken over the roll as Battle Instructor. He grinned, "Nicholas. Nicholas Arc."

Glynda smirked, "I know."

The mutterings heightened behind her, several now shrugging weapons higher on their shoulders in preparation. The name 'Arc' was well known, at least among those with even an iota of experience under their belt. Nicholas eyed them all, measuring each the same as he had Glynda.

"If you're coming with me, know that I can't protect all of you. Fight smart, and depend on the hunter at your side. Do that, and you just might survive to see another day."

They shared glances nervously, but ultimately remained firm. Hands dropped to swords, or raised to retrieve weapons strapped to backs. Nicholas watched them for a few moments longer before the pilot spoke up.

"You're all crazy..."

Despite his misgivings, his hands hadn't pulled back on the throttle. Their bullhead still shook as it rocketed towards the town, now less than a minute left in their approach. "I can give you some time to look for survivors. Even longer if someone takes care of those nevermores hanging around, otherwise I'll be wasting too much fuel in my maneuvers."

"They won't be an issue," Glynda spoke up.

"Good! That's what I wanted to hear," the pilot flicked a switch and gestured over his shoulder with a thumb, now speaking over the cabin's intercoms. "There's flare guns beneath the seats. Anyone finds a survivor, send up a signal and I'll be there as quick as I can."

Several nodded in response, moving to retrieve the flare guns and distribute them out among the rest. Nicholas accepted one for himself and tucked it into a pocket. Glynda waved a hand dismissively, apparently requiring no flares.

She brushed a strand of golden hair out of her face, tucking it back behind her ear. "Do you really think we'll find anyone?"

"I don't know, but I sure as hell won't risk leaving someone behind. Our duty is to protect the people."

"My duty is to my students…"

Nicholas laughed, "Who knows. Maybe someone down there _will_ be, in time?" He sombered, reminded of his own past. "Nothing better than a seething hatred for the grimm to keep you going…"

Glynda's lip twitched, "There _are_ alternatives…"

Both watched as the nevermores began to dip away from their listless circling of the town. They angled towards the bullhead, having finally noticed them in their approach. Nicholas glanced at Glynda, inspecting her weapon once more.

"You sure you'll be fine handling them?"

Glynda's hand raised, pulling out what seemed to be… what he could now see _was_ , a riding crop. She slapped it against her opposite palm with a smirk, then waved it behind herself without looking.

Wind tore through the cabin as the bullhead doors opened. The metal screamed in protest and the ship itself shook violently. Several of the hunters scrambled to hold down hats, cloaks or skirts, steadying themselves despite the sudden gusts buffeting them from every direction.

Glynda poked his chest with the crop, a small smile gracing her lips. "You just take care of the town. Don't worry about the nevermores."

The ship careened as it maneuvered to evade the giant, flying grimm. Nicholas reached out to support himself against the wall. Glynda appeared completely relaxed, arms now crossed while awaiting their imminent arrival.

"I'll get you as close as I can!" the pilot shouted over the comms. The bullhead itself dipped, whipping past the canopy below them with only feet to spare. The town walls drew into sight, more rubble than defense as Nicholas could already spot grimm still clawing their way inside.

As terror-inducing as it was, he took that as a good sign. Grimm were drawn to life. If there was someone still alive inside, still survivors that were pulling the grimm in…

Nicholas flexed. He activated his aura, thick, corded muscles rippling as he rolled his shoulders to prepare for what came next. One hand reached down, pulling Crocea Mors from its sheath and expanding the shield in the next instant. The symbol of the Arcs appeared, dual yellow crescents across a field of white.

Several hunters stepped up next to him, others gathering at the opposite door with Glynda. He shared a glance with them and nodded, encouraged by the resolve he could see in their eyes.

"Let's move."

The bullhead came to a sudden and jarring halt over the center of the town. Grimm gnawed and clawed at corpses beneath them, while others raised their heads to stare at the mortal intruders. Nicholas only tensed for a moment before stepping out and plummeting towards the ground, sword and shield in hand.

He fell like a meteor, with no semblance or fancy tech to slow his descent. Grimm ran to intercept, baring fangs and armored bodies while awaiting their meal. Wind whipped through his clothes while Nicholas focused, summoning more of his aura and extending it out into his shield. He braced for impact with the grimm.

Black flesh and sludge-like ichor exploded outwards on impact, the grimm beneath instantly obliterated by the force of his expelled aura. Nicholas hit the ground with a booming eruption of dust. The pavement itself cracked under his weight, splintering in every direction and staggering the grimm yet to arrive.

The air was filled with the sound of gunshots as the others controlled their own descent, landing on the street amongst the rubble and grimm around him. A piercing cry followed in their wake, the nevermores swooping in to attack the bullhead while it hovered immobile above them.

Nicholas tensed, watching as the bullhead struggled to pull away. Talons opened and wings collapsed, the nevermores diving in the hopes of tearing the ship to pieces.

Eyes widened and hunters gasped in surprise as the nevermores came to a screeching halt. Frozen in midair, they shrieked in outrage while struggling against some invisible force. Nicholas scanned the hunters gathered, and spotted a glint of golden hair. Glynda stood atop one of the nearby buildings, her riding crop raised to point into the sky.

Even as they watched, the nevermore's shrieks grew more desperate. Their bodies began to collapse in on themselves, bones twisting and contorting as the invisible force crushed them mercilessly. Black blood flowed from mouths and eyes, until with a final, resounding snap, they were allowed to fall. Ash drifted off their bodies, dead before they'd had a chance to even hit the ground.

Nicholas turned back to the other grimm that had started to charge. ' _Note taken. Don't fuck with Glynda Goodwitch._ '

The first grimm were stopped dead in their tracks, fellow hunters recovering from the brutal display to begin firing off weapons. Nicholas charged, crossing the distance to meet the foul beasts head on. Sword and shield alike tore through them with ease, aura intensifying his already ridiculous strength.

It took them only a minute to massacre their way through the first wave, black ash climbing into the sky while foul ichor coated the weapons of those brave enough to enter the fray. A few stragglers remained, easily picked off by those nearest.

' _Just one._ '

Nicholas continued on, ignoring the smoke coating his lungs and stinging his eyes to delve deeper into the town. All the while, he searched for survivors. His fellow hunters joined him, a small group staying within a safe proximity in case anyone needed assistance. Fear and revulsion twisted the faces of the younger hunters, incapable of keeping their eyes on the mutilated corpses that lined their path. Men, women, and children. None had been spared from the grimm's wrath.

From street to street, building to building, they searched. Nicholas's voice grew hoarse from shouting, only the air thick with smoke and ash available to sooth his aching lungs. The only other smell that lingered was that of death itself, human and grimm blood alike mixing into a foul stench that clung to everything around them.

As the sun began to lower and the grimm began to thin, Nicholas's hopes died in his chest. They had found no one. Only corpses remained, a morbid mockery of what the town had once been. His voice had long since gone out, aura doing nothing to protect against gases that were inhaled. It could only slowly repair, incapable of keeping up with the constant damage being done.

Nicholas stopped in the middle of the street, breathing raggedly. His muscles were sore from hours of fighting, and his retinue had dwindled down to only a spare few hunters. The rest had been forced to regroup in the town square, recovering from wounds or just plain exhaustion. Ammo was in short supply, and he had yet to see any flares be fired into the sky.

A lone beowolf could be seen in the distance, sniffing the ground without yet noticing them. Nicholas kept an eye on it, but sighed as the three younger hunters joined him. "Perhaps it's time we headed back. I doubt anyone could have survived this long."

The trio nodded somberly, similarly tired from the day's hardships.

Nicholas collapsed his shield, and sheathed the sword on his hip. He began to turn away, but froze as a piercing scream tore through the approaching night. Spinning on his heel, Nicholas stared into the distance, seeing the beowolf coiling its legs as if to pounce.

"No!" The shout rasped out of ragged lungs, Nicholas already moving in a dead sprint towards the beowolf. The scream continued, carrying on while the beowolf stalked closer. In one gut-wrenching instant, Nicholas watched it leap past the corner and into the alleyway, a ferocious snarl accompanying it as it disappeared from sight.

The screams of fear turned into shrieks of pain. Nicholas poured every last ounce of strength he could into his legs, willing himself to move faster, to get there in time. ' _Please, just one!_ ' he begged the Gods, already knowing from the sounds alone that he wouldn't arrive in time.

The screams cut out as he rounded the corner, leaving only the continued snarling of the beowolf to greet his ears. In a blinding fury, Nicholas charged. He didn't both pulling Crocea Mors free, but set upon the grimm with his bare hands instead.

Reaching out, the tendons of one hand flexed like corded steel. He grabbed the beowolf around the throat and pulled it off the woman's corpse, then rotated on his heel. With some effort, he managed to spin and slam it into the wall of the alley. The grimm yelped in surprise, and clawed futilely against the impenetrable wall that was his aura.

"You. Disgusting. _Monster!_ " Nicholas snarled in return. He caught the beowolf by its upper and lower jaw as it furiously snapped at him. Fingers and muscles like iron, Nicholas held the grimm in place as it thrashed. He pulled with all his strength, widening the beowolf's mouth until bone and flesh began to tear. With one final, sickening crack, he ripped it's bottom jaw free from it's head.

The beowolf struggled only a moment longer before going limp. It slid down the wall as he released it, blood pouring from its wound. Black ash rose, confirming its demise. Nicholas grimaced, panting heavily, and tossed the fang-filled jaw to the ground. He slumped as well, holding himself up against the now vacated wall.

' _So close… we were so close!_ ' Nicholas silently cried out, breathing heavily after the previous exertion. His muscles trembled, pushed past their limit after already being worn out.

The other three hunters arrived in a rush. Their eyes widened upon seeing what he'd done, and for the woman they'd failed to save. One stepped forward as if to console him, but they _all_ froze in place as a quiet sound greeted their ears.

' _Im-impossible…_ ' Nicholas hurried to the woman as her body shifted. Long gashes crossed her back in every direction, flesh cut to ribbons by the beowolf's claws. Even so, he lowered down to place his hands against the body, entirely bewildered.

A small hand caught his eye.

In a surge of surprise, Nicholas heaved the woman's body to the side, revealing the small girl beneath that she had died to protect. His sudden wash of relief was replaced by a cold emptiness the next moment. As soon as they were free to move, those small hands raised to a gurgling throat, agony clear on the young girl's face.

The beowolf had succeeded in its gruesome task. While the girl was still alive, her throat had been torn open. Tears fell down Nicholas's face, matching the child's as she stared blankly into the sky. A dwindling terror twisted her features, blood pooling beneath and soaking into the brown and pink of her long hair. Judging by the glossiness of her eyes, she was slowly losing consciousness.

' _...No…_ '

Nicholas refused. The grimm, the Gods… they could _all_ go to Hell.

Nicholas gathered what remained of his aura and lowered his hands, placing them across the young girl's chest. It began to flow through him and into her, sparking against her soul and pulling it up from the bottomless depths. The white of his aura mixed with the pink of hers, now brought to the forefront as he began the process of unlocking her aura.

"Wait, if you do that…" one of the hunters whispered.

Nicholas ignored him. He knew what this would entail. With a wound so deep, and the girl so close to death's door… he couldn't settle for imparting only a fraction of his soul.

"For it is by my hand that you reclaim life. Let it be joyous, and filled with splendor. Infinite in potential, and unbound by the evils of this world. I release your soul, and by my honor… protect thee."

Nicholas felt his aura begin to drain, surging down from his hands and into the body of the girl before him. Not only his aura, but a portion of his own soul as well. Pain beyond belief flared through his entire being, an unseen tearing of life as he gave everything he could to the ritual. Despite the pain, he continued. A fraction wasn't enough.

' _Just one…_ '

The pink aura on the girl's body mixed with the brilliant white of his own. They coursed and clashed in waves, surging from head to toe while attempting to heal what damage had been done. The flow of blood stagnated, and Nicholas could see the light returning to her eyes. Brown and pink flickered open weakly to stare into blue, her gaze only maintained for a few moments before her eyes lidded shut.

Nicholas gasped in exhaustion, thankful when two of the hunters rushed to support him as his body threatened to collapse. A loud pop echoed out immediately after, a bright red flare ascending into the sky. Nicholas stared, watching as the wound began to stitch itself back together. Even with his desire to save her, there hadn't been much aura left for him to give. Feeling out tentatively towards his own soul, his body shook upon finding the frayed remains. Not much was left.

Fortunately, the Arcs were blessed with incredibly immense aura reserves. While only a piece of his own soul remained, it would be more than enough to carry on living. ' _But not as a hunter…_ '

Considering all that he'd seen that day, maybe it was for the best. Retirement sounded nice right about then. To stay at home and raise his family. Nicholas's eyes began to cloud over as he stared at the young girl.

' _She'll need a new home…_ '

It was his final thought before his mind drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this up now to gauge interest. If you'd like to read a fic where Jaune is a doting brother and Neo is a hopeless lesbian, go ahead and give it a follow or comment. Before anyone asks, her injury will still leave her as a mute.
> 
> Just as a warning, I will likely try to keep this fic shorter than my others. I'm aiming to end it around the fall of Beacon. However long that takes is up to how much I enjoy writing for it. But, like I said, trying to keep it short (and sweet).
> 
> I have some fun plans in mind, and if you're already familiar with current Black Lotus, just know that this fic will at least be up to the same standards. The majority of the fic will be from Neo's point of view, occasionally dipping into others' for context and story elements.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope to finish this in a reasonable amount of time.
> 
> Sybaen
> 
> And P.S. - Don't worry about Black Lotus. It will always retain the majority of my attention. Getting this first chapter out should help with my motivation to write more on the side. I've been mulling this fic over for a while, and finally decided that I needed to start getting it out of my head.


	2. Hurt

The warmth of something laying across her body. A bright light against the back of her eyelids. Stiffness around her throat.

Neo tried to groan, slowly coming to consciousness. She could hear an intermittent beeping sound off to her right, and the shallow breathing of someone else on her left. She squinted, trying to blink back the harsh white light and figure out where she was, what she was doing.

Memories were slow to come. Neo could remember heat, and being hugged tightly to her mother's chest. Were they… running?

As the bleariness in her eyes began to lessen, her gaze fell on the source of the breathing. A large man, sitting in a chair and laying his head down on the side of her bed. He wasn't her father… but his golden hair was familiar. Where had she seen him before?

Neo raised her eyes, still needing to squint while taking in her surroundings. She was propped up in a hospital bed, a white blanket draped over her small body. The room was large, at least for her. Long light filaments were set into the tiled ceiling, casting harsh light down into the room and banishing any shadows that dared trespass.

' _Did I get hurt…?_ ' Neo slipped a hand out from beneath the blanket and raised it towards her neck. Her head felt rigid, and breathing was difficult. Delicate fingers came into contact with a hard surface, and it took her a few moments of feeling along its length before she realized it was some sort of cast. She'd seen those before, but at the ripe old age of nine and a half, never imagined needing one for herself.

' _Why am I here?_ '

Neo's eyes returned to the large man, trying to recall where she'd seen him before. That hair… awakening to a golden light before darkness claimed her once more...

A spark of recognition flashed through her mind, bringing with it a flood of emotions. Those waves crashed against her inner walls, _shattering_ the dam of suppressed memories and bringing them _all_ surging to the forefront.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and her hands began to shake.

Screaming. The terrible _screaming_. Neo stared into her lap with wide eyes, hands curling into fists around the hem of her blanket. Her breath quickened, lungs protesting with each labored gasp. Neo pulled her legs up, closing herself off while being assaulted by a cascade of memories.

Running. They had been running for so long. When Neo's legs gave out, her mother had picked her up instead. She'd told Neo not to look, to keep her eyes shut. Neo had been so afraid though, so _terrified_. She couldn't help but open them to try and see what they were running from. Beasts made of fangs and black fur, eyes crimson with the promise of death.

There had been so much _blood_ , so many _people_ …

Neo fought to breathe. Her entire body was shaking. She leaned forward and stuffed her face into her arms, blanket quickly soaking up the tears that flowed freely. Neo needed to hide, needed to rid herself of the visions dancing in her eyes. Air rasped from her lungs. She began to panic, more memories rapidly assaulting her in vivid succession.

Neo choked as she tried to inhale. Her chest heaved, shaking from the strain. Her mother... She was okay, wasn't she? If Neo was alive, then her mother _had_ to be too!

' _I have to ask that man. He'll know. He can tell me where she is!_ '

Neo raised her bleary eyes, and wiped the tears away as best she could. She winced in pain while trying to swallow, feeling a blockage in the back of her throat. Getting her breathing back into some modicum of control, Neo opened her mouth to speak. Her body trembled in fear.

' _E-Excuse me?_ '

…

Neo frowned in confusion. No sound had come out. Desperate for answers and determined to try again, she gulped back the pain in her throat once more and took another labored breath. Forming the words like she always had, Neo tried to lend her voice to them.

Only a dry rasp escaped her lips.

Panic and confusion overwhelmed all else. Neo swallowed, and tried to work moisture back into her mouth. What was happening!? Why couldn't she _speak!?_ She _needed_ to get this man's attention, needed to ask him where her mother was!

' _Hey!_ ' Neo tried to shout. Her throat protested at the attempt, and she covered her mouth hurriedly while beginning to violently cough. Still, she'd made no sound other than a rasping exhale.

Neo's vision began to dim. She was still coughing, still struggling to breathe. Terror suffused her entire being. Each labored breath only made her more afraid, furthering the downward spiral of despair. The beeping of the monitor increased in speed, and a blaring alarm began to sound from overhead.

Neo had already closed her eyes. She flinched when she felt a thick pair of hands on her shoulders. Only a breathless gasp escaped her lips, the most she could manage given her current situation. Those hands pulled her in the next moment, wrapping her entire body in a sudden and warm embrace.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay. You're alright. I'm here. Everything's going to be fine," the man's deep voice rumbled, trying it's best to soothe her.

Neo's body quaked, but having those arms around her, finally being _acknowledged?_ Both helped her to relax. She still shook, still fought to breathe, but ever so slowly, the beeping from the monitor began to lessen. The man continued whispering, holding her tightly until her vision returned and her breathing relaxed. Neo flinched when she heard a door slam open, but he only held her that much tighter.

After a few long minutes, Neo finally managed to calm down. She rubbed her face against his chest while trying to clear the tears from her eyes, then weakly pulled away to signal that she was ready.

The man took the hint and pulled away as well. Without his much larger body surrounding her, Neo once again blinked back the sudden light. A nurse and a doctor had entered the room while she was being held, both present now to make sure she wasn't in need of further treatment. Neo felt her panic rising again upon seeing them, and chose to focus on the blond man instead.

The man's face was hard, seemingly chiseled from stone with two piercing, frigid blue eyes. They looked upon her with a mixture of compassion and sorrow, only the slightest glimmer of warmth managing to crack the surface. Even so, it felt more comforting than anything else in the room, so that's where Neo's gaze remained.

Working up her courage, she raised one hand to shakily point at her throat. Neo opened her mouth, and mimicked trying to talk before shaking her head, hoping he would understand the gesture.

The man's eyes darted to the doctor fearfully, gaze alone calling upon her to voice her opinion. The doctor nodded and hefted a black rubber tube from around her neck. Neo frowned and shrunk away worriedly, watching closely as the woman placed two prongs in her ears and held a silver disk out towards the young girl.

The doctor's eyes widened upon noticing Neo's apprehension, and she retreated momentarily. She smiled lightly, and spoke in a low, reassuring tone. "It's alright. Nothing to be afraid of. I just need to listen to you breathing. This is a _stethoscope_. It'll help me check and see what's wrong with you so we can try and make you feel better, okay?"

Staring warily, Neo nodded acceptance and tensed as the woman's hand approached. The silver disk was pressed against her chest, slipping down slightly past the material of her hospital gown. Neo shivered for a moment, but quickly grew used to the feeling as it warmed to her touch.

"Okay," the woman spoke soothingly, "I need you to breathe in… then breathe out… Take your time... Breathe in as deep as you can, then let it all out slowly. Can you do that for me?"

Neo nodded timidly, shying away from all the eyes on her. She prepared herself, then tried to breath in deeply. The air rasped as it entered, but she managed to take a deeper breath than any from earlier. Neo kept going until she couldn't anymore, and let the air out as slowly as she could manage.

The woman nodded and moved the stethoscope. Neo took her signal and breathed deeply again, managing to repeat what she had before. The second breath was even less ragged than the first, Neo finally starting to become used to the situation. She exhaled slowly, trailing off until she had no more air to give. The doctor repeated the process two more times, asking Neo to sit forward so that she could place the disk against her back instead.

After she'd finished, the doctor pulled away and bit her lip. The older woman had a worried frown twisting her features, but quickly tried to hide it when she noticed Neo watching her. The frown shifted into a weak smile, and she gestured for the blond man to follow her before pulling away from the bed.

The man gave her a brief smile and patted her knee, "I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going over there to talk with the doctor. You'll be fine until I get back, won't you?"

Incapable of speaking, Neo could only repeat the weak nod she had used earlier. The man smiled reassuringly and stood, following the doctor across the room. They both stood facing the corner, and spoke quietly so that Neo couldn't hear what was said. At one point he glanced back in concern, but otherwise continued speaking with the doctor in hushed tones.

Left with nothing else to do, Neo's eyes shied away from the nurse while taking a closer look around the room. Her gaze eventually fell upon a clipboard and pen on one of the counters, and she hesitantly caught the older woman's attention before gesturing over to it.

The nurse understood easily enough, and crossed the room to grab the clipboard for her. Neo waited anxiously as she searched for more paper to use, eventually exiting the room for a minute and returning with a small stack. The nurse raised the clamp and attached the paper beneath before handing it, and the pen, off to Neo.

Neo rested the clipboard against her raised knees and began to write. It was an arduous task. Between her shaking hands and the fear gripping her heart, Neo had to take several passes until the words were actually legible. The nurse waited patiently, every so often sending a hesitant glance in the direction of the doctor.

Once she was done, Neo set the pen down and held the clipboard in both hands. The trembling in her fingers grew worse, and she couldn't quite bring herself to actually look at the nurse. Summoning up her dwindling courage, Neo shut her eyes entirely and spun the clipboard around so that she could read it.

' _Where are my parents?_ '

A quiet gasp was all Neo received in return. Everyone stilled, no one doing so much as drawing breath while they stared at the question that had been posed. Neo's heart fell in her chest, fearing the worst. Worriedly, she squinted her eyes open to make sure they had read it.

Neither the nurse, nor the doctor could meet her gaze. Their eyes remained glued to the floor, a paleness to their cheeks and grief twisting their features. Only the blond man remained unflinching, but even so, his face was still filled with a deep-seated regret.

Tears brimmed once more in Neo's eyes. She slowly pulled the clipboard back towards herself, spinning it around in the process. Her knees drew up further, and she hid her face in them while tightly squeezing the words against her chest. Neo's shoulders began to heave with unsuppressed sorrow, incapable of even voicing her own sadness. Only the hint of a whine occasionally escaped her lips. Otherwise, her grief was vented in silence.

' _Mom… Dad…_ '

Neo couldn't believe it, and yet knew it to be true. The last vestiges of memories were swirling through her mind, the dregs that she had suppressed the most fiercely. Neo and her mother had been found, right before the end. Her mother had tried to run, and the grimm had given chase. Jostled and confused, Neo had been slammed to the pavement beneath her before the woman began to scream.

Then came the blood... a flash of claws...

And suddenly, _unimaginable_ pain in her throat.

In a panic, Neo's hands darted up to the hard surface of the cast. What were they hiding from her? What would she find when she removed it? Frantic, Neo's hands scrambled along it, in search of the clasp.

The nurse moved to stop her, but she was too late. Neo's hands found the clasp, and with only a moment of struggle, popped it open. Freed from the overbearing tightness around her throat and with only seconds to spare, Neo slipped her hands past to feel her own flesh.

They froze on contact, a sudden lance of fear jolting through her body. The nurse froze as well, caught waiting now that Neo had already begun to feel for herself the damage that had been done. Fingers returned to motion unsteadily, lightly trailing across her throat.

' _It's…_ ' Neo wasn't sure exactly how to describe it. Her skin no longer felt as smooth as it had before. Each gentle tug sent a small twinge of pain through her body. Some areas were fine, while others had changed into what felt like jagged strips across her flesh.

Eyes wide and darting around in a fear, Neo spotted what she was looking for next. A small hand mirror rested on one of the nearby tables, meant for assisting in procedures instead of cosmetic purposes. Even so, Neo knew it would work the same and gestured for it to be brought to her.

The nurse was less willing to accept this time around. She looked to the doctor instead, who in turn looked to the man. He stared at Neo with a measuring gaze, appearing to size her up for a few long moments. Neo glared in return, making it clear that she wasn't accepting anything less than her current demands.

With an eventual nod of acceptance, the man crossed the room and picked up the mirror. He stepped closer, staring at her hands as they shook nervously. Instead of simply handing her the mirror, the man sat on her bedside first and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. Neo looked up into his eyes, and only grew more fearful upon seeing the guilt held there.

The man spoke softly, "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. If I had, well…" he shook his head, "I was able to offer up some of my strength to heal you. It was only enough to keep you alive, but the damage… The damage was too severe to fix everything. The doctor thinks one of the beowolf's claws may have struck your vocal cords. That's why you're having trouble speaking. She'll need to run some tests first, _but_ she has high hopes that you _should_ be able to speak again, in time."

The man waited, watching her face closely to see if she understood his words. Neo was at least a little confused. She didn't know how he could have given his 'strength' to her, but even so, she got the jist of it. Seeing that a small spark of weak resolve remained, the man finally held out what she desired.

Slowly, with trembling fingers, Neo accepted the mirror. She gulped, breathing quickly while turning it to face herself. The mirror was still low, reflecting her hospital gown. Inch by nervous inch, she twisted it further, reflection climbing higher and higher until she could finally see what the grimm had done to her.

Neo's strength vanished in an instant. Her fingers slackened, dropping the mirror down into her lap. She stared blankly at nothing, visions of the brutal scars crossing her throat now dominating her mind's eye. Neo had no more tears to give, and could only sit numbly while the man attempted to comfort her. She hardly felt it compared to the overwhelming pit of despair sinking deeper and deeper into her chest.

Ignoring the man completely, Neo instead rolled away from him. She grabbed the hem of her blanket and raised it higher, covering the hideous scars that now decorated her throat. The blanket continued, until no part of Neo remained visible to the world. Knees pulling up towards her chest, she hugged herself against them while burying the side of her face into her pillow.

The man remained at her side. It was a few minutes before Neo heard the door open, the other two occupants leaving her to her grief. The weight on the edge of her bed retreated, loud steps moving back around before the man sat heavily in the chair he'd previously vacated. Neo only clutched herself tighter, feeling unbearably alone despite the man's presence.

He cleared his throat with a quiet cough, "We… didn't want you to see that yet. I'm sorry. Finding out about your parents, _and_ that at the same time…? I can't even imagine how you must feel right now."

Neo didn't move. She couldn't possibly summon up the courage to speak, to communicate in any way, but she was willing to listen. Regardless of what he said, she doubted anything was ever going to fix the hole in her chest.

"I _know_ things look bleak. Your life has taken a terrible turn for the worse... It _doesn't_ have to stop _there_ though. As bad as things are? They can _always_ get better. I've already spoken with the hospital director, along with some officials from Vale, and…" the man sighed once more, "I know it won't be the same. No one could ever replace the family you already had, but… I'm sure as hell willing to try. I've already filled out the necessary paperwork, so… if you _want_ … once you've spent however much time you need here in the hospital… I would love for you to join my family."

Neo's body tensed beneath her blankets. It was a surprising offer, both kind and generous, but he'd been absolutely right when he said it would never be the same. Her mother and father… who could ever replace them? It wasn't possible. No matter what happened from here on out, they were never coming back. She was never... never going to see them again.

No more of her mother's hugs after coming home from school. No more curling up beneath her blankets, and falling asleep while her father read her favorite books. No more _home_ at all… _Everything_ was gone, lost to the grimm… Neo choked up. All of her friends, _everyone_ she'd known in town… Even despite how her tears failed her, light sobs racked her chest.

"I know it's a lot to think about. You have a lot to process, and that's going to take some time. I'm not expecting an answer soon. There's no rush. Just… think about it? And remember that even if everything else is gone, _you_ still have a future. Your parents wouldn't want you to give up, and neither do I. I'm here for you, whatever you need, for better or worse..."

The chair shifted, scraping against the floor for a moment. Neo's shoulders raised, half expecting to feel a hand on her again. Instead, the steps faded away. The door opened, held there for a few long moments.

"Get some rest. You might not feel up to it any time soon, but once you do, I'd love for you to meet some of my children. Just a few at a time, but… I have seven girls and a boy. We're a big family, and if you joined us… you'd _never_ have to be alone again."

Those words hung in the air for a few more moments before the door finally closed. Neo didn't bother peeking from the covers, oddly aware that his presence has faded without needing to check for herself.

She firmly pressed all thoughts of his offer out of her mind, and pulled the blanket tighter around herself to make sure it wouldn't fall free if she slept.

Neo didn't want anyone else to see her scars...

She didn't want to see them herself, either.


	3. Fragile

A few weeks passed with Neo choosing to remain in the hospital. In almost every way, she'd given up. Incapable of speech, too self-conscious of her own scars. She even refused to allow the nurses to see them whenever possible, only putting them on display when absolutely necessary. The nurses had learned soon enough how upset Neo would become when someone saw them, and chose to work out a system for entering the room that would always allow her to cover them if need be.

The staff did their best to console her. They tried to cheer her up, or pretend that her scars weren't hideous. Neo knew they were lying. She caught every pitying glance, every twinge of a lip when they were forced to look at them during routine check ups. It only sent her spiraling further, into a deep depression where all hope was lost. No matter how hard the nurses or the blond man, Nicholas, tried to pretend otherwise… Neo had nothing left.

Currently, she laid in bed. It had become her semi-permanent abode these days. Now and then Neo would sit in a chair near the window, but every glance from passersby off the street was cause for alarm. She felt pitiful, like a horrendous freak that could only suffer through life, grasping for a crumb of happiness while avoiding human contact like the plague.

Knees raised and her back propped up, Neo was in the midst of doodling in her new notebook to pass the time. The nurses told her a few days prior that she'd have a visitor. A sign language instructor from Vale, hired on to teach her a new way to 'speak'. Neo was stubbornly resistant to the idea. The diagnosis said her vocal cords would heal in time, once she'd matured. Why did she need to waste hours of her life learning sign language when she would be better in a few years anyway?

Once she'd grown bored of her solitude and simply laying in bed all day, she'd asked for something to do. The nurses were so ecstatic over the minor improvement, they gave her what appeared to be the entire stock of a small hobby shop. All different kinds of paper and writing utensils, comic books, novels, and even a few board games she had looked at, but refused to consider playing. The notebook she had was one such newly acquired item, the outside cover decorated in a glittering pink that matched the right half of her hair.

Afterwards, when they yet again insisted she meet with the instructor, Neo had begrudgingly accepted. Seeing their happiness for her progress inspired the smallest flicker of warmth in her heart. Neo hated being a burden, and knew she must be an utter nuisance for the staff to deal with. If she could brighten their days just a tiny bit… It would lessen the guilt she felt.

Neo's hand stopped in its tracks when she heard a knock on the door. Anxious over meeting someone new, she shrunk down in bed and pulled her blankets up higher. Neo obscured her scars, body slumped down further to keep the sheets from sliding off her throat. She could hear some low murmurs from the other side of the door, followed by another knock a few seconds later. Part of their system involved repeated announcements, giving her time to prepare before anyone entered. One she'd snuggled down beneath the covers, Neo reached over to her bedside and rang the bell that rested there.

The door opened, admitting one of the nurses, Linnet. With such a small staff, it hadn't taken long to memorize all of their names. She was a tall brunette, in her early twenties and always with a smile on her face. That smile flashed encouragingly as she opened the door fully, stepping aside to allow Neo's new visitor past.

Another smile. This one worn by a shorter, much older woman. Her hair was graying and skin wrinkled, but there remained a twinkle in her eye that gave Neo an instant feeling or reassurance. The crow's feet around her eyes spoke of a lifetime of joy, as opposed to the narrow-eyed sternness she had so often seen in her own town.

Linnet introduced them, "Neo, this is Mrs. Celeste. She's the instructor that was kind enough to come from Vale to teach you sign language. Is it alright if she comes in?"

Holding her blanket tightly, Neo hesitantly offered up a nod to signal her acceptance.

"It's nice to meet you, Neo," Celeste spoke kindly. She stepped past the nurse and into the room, carrying a thin briefcase in one hand. "How has your day been so far?"

Neo frowned, certain the woman must know she couldn't speak. Still wanting to be polite and answer though, she gave a small shrug and lifted her notebook to show the doodles she'd been doing in the margins. Neo raised a hand, flat with her palm facing down, and shook it slightly to signal she was 'okay'.

Celeste's smile widened, "Well, I hope our time together will improve upon it." She pulled up a chair and sat near the side of Neo's bed, resting the briefcase on her lap. "Did you want to get started?"

Neo's eyes flickered to Linnet uncertainly, but she gave a timid nod all the same.

"Wonderful!" Celeste beamed, undoing the latches on her briefcase to open it. "Now, I have a few different study plans prepared depending on the student's age. How old are you, dear?"

Neo thought for a moment, then held up nine fingers.

"Nine?" A hint of genuine surprise seeped into the tone of Celeste's voice. It didn't reach her face, aside from a brief widening of the eyes that was there and gone the next instant.

Neo pouted. She knew she was small, even for her age.

Celeste's smile returned, "Sorry, dear. I didn't mean to offend."

Neo shrugged minutely, showing that she wasn't really all that offended. She _was_ small. She just didn't like being reminded of it.

"So, nine… nine… nine… Here we are," Celeste pulled out a thin packet and closed her briefcase. She set it down to the side of her chair, only the papers now held in her hands. Her eyes returned, and she smiled encouragingly at the younger girl. "I'm happy to say we're already off to a great start! You're doing _wonderfully_. I want you to know that."

Neo's face screwed up in confusion, eyebrows drawing together and a frown crossing her lips. ' _What is she talking about? I haven't learned anything yet…_ '

Celeste grinned, and nodded her chin towards Neo's, drawing attention to her confused expression. "Ninety-three percent of communication is _nonverbal_ , dear. Even if you didn't think about it that way, you've been carrying on a conversation with us ever since the nurse and I arrived. You told me how your day has been, told me your age, expressed dislike for your size, and accepted my apology, all without saying a word!"

Neo's eyebrows drew together further, replaying the events that had transpired only moments ago. She… she had done all of those things, hadn't she?

"I've always found it to be an important factor to take note of for cases such as yours. Sign language is a _tool_ , used to communicate thoughts or expressions that you might not otherwise be able to. Fortunately, there's already _so_ _much_ you can say, even without speaking. Through gestures alone, even if the person you're communicating with doesn't understand sign language. You aren't truly _mute_ , dear. Your 'voice' hasn't been taken away... You're only _vocally_ impaired."

Neo continued to frown. It was all a little confusing, but she thought she understood the woman's point. Neo was still capable of communicating, even as she was, and without needing to write in order to do so. Her mind strayed back, thinking of all her interactions with the nursing staff. When she'd shown her discomfort for them entering unannounced… she'd even asked for the bell by gesturing with her hand instead of writing it down.

' _I… I can still talk, in a way…_ '

A hesitant smile worked its way onto Neo's lips. While that didn't change the fact that she wouldn't be able to _speak_ for at least the next few years, it did offer a form of hope, and comfort despite her situation. Her eyes returned to Celeste's, and she gave the woman a semi-confident nod of thanks.

"You're welcome, dear."

From there, the lesson began. Linnet left the room, giving the two a shred of privacy while Neo began to learn different hand gestures and what they meant. They spent a while going over things that every day people would understand as well, broadening Neo's horizons when it came to what was possible for her. She learned how to sign her own name, how to ask for others', about how they were doing and how their day had been. It was a little odd at first, since the order of words wasn't always the same as if she'd been speaking, but Neo got the hang of it soon enough.

Neo grew excited with each new word, each new phrase that was added to her steadily growing repertoire. She hardly noticed when the blanket began to slip, and her scars were slowly put more and more on display. Celeste maintained eye contact, never flinching or giving away that Neo's throat was exposed.

It wasn't until Neo started to learn 'please' that she herself noticed. Hand flat and raised to rub in a circle against her upper chest, she froze upon feeling her hand contacting _skin_ instead of the cloth of a blanket. Neo's eyes widened in panic, and she quickly grasped the fallen sheets to pull them back up.

Celeste's brow furrowed in worry, "Is everything alright, dear? You don't need to hide your scars from me. I'm not bothered by them."

She shivered. That's what they all said, but how could it be true? Neo wasn't capable of meeting her gaze, afraid of seeing one of the two emotions she knew would be there. Her eyes strayed off to the side instead, fingers tightening around the hem of her blanket.

Celeste was quiet for a few long moments, her considering gaze barely visible from the corner of Neo's periphery. After a minute passed of Neo refusing to respond, the older woman sighed emphatically, and reached down to grab her briefcase. Two sharp pops followed soon after, Celeste opening it once more to return the packet of papers she held.

Neo noticed a flash of something else being pulled out, another small square of thick paper. White, on the half she could see. Celeste smiled at it, eyes flickering to Neo every so often.

"You know, I don't typically accept personal lessons. I've always tended to teach classes up until now. I enjoy helping as many students as possible. I want them all to live their lives to the _fullest_... When I saw this job posting though, asking for someone to tutor a young girl that had been maimed… I _knew_ I needed to be the one to take it."

Celeste leaned forward, holding out the paper she held. Hesitant, Neo accepted. She turned it around in her hand, eyes widening upon seeing the image of a young, disfigured man. Burn scars decorated his face, blotched sporadically across the surface of his skin. Neo frowned sadly, and gestured with the picture to ask Celeste who it was.

Celeste smiled dotingly, "My husband. We'd been married three years before he was grievously injured. He was working in a Dust factory. Their safety measures are usually up to code, but the company was going through financial hardship and was operating on minimal staff. None of the technicians noticed a fault in one of their machines… A batch of fire dust spilled out of one of the vats. He was pushing a cart full of lightning dust at the time… The explosion gave him third degree burns across most of his body, and ruptured his ear drums, making him deaf even after recovery..."

Celeste still wore her smile, though it had fallen with barely suppressed grief. "We tried putting him through therapy. He was in constant pain due to his injuries, and like you… didn't want people to see what he'd become. No matter how much I told him I didn't care about his scars, that I still loved him…" She wiped a hand across her eyes, "...He took his own life a year later... That picture is the last I have of him…"

Tears continued to brim in Celeste's eyes. She tried to smile through it, but only managed to let out a shaky sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if he couldn't believe me because my words were written on paper… We'd both started learning how to sign a few months before, but I never got a chance to tell him how I truly felt. That I still loved him, despite everything…" She cleared her throat, giving herself a small shake before grabbing her briefcase. "You can't give up _hope_ , dear. You can't hide away, or be afraid of how other people are going to see you. Life still has _so much_ left to offer, if only you'll let it."

Celeste slowly began to move towards the door, "I'll come back tomorrow and we can pick up where we left off. For now, I want you to consider what I've said. Next time… no blanket? You can't hide your scars forever, dear."

Neo stared into her lap while Celeste waited for a response. Eventually, she raised her eyes and offered up a timid nod.

Celeste smiled in return. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

In a brief panic, Neo raised the photo. She didn't want her to leave it behind on accident. Celeste smiled when she saw the gesture, but shook her head instead, speaking softly once more.

"Keep it. Think of it as a reminder that things could be worse… and as a reminder of the people you would leave behind if you ever chose to give up…" With one last, sad, lingering smile, she stepped out and closed the door.

Neo returned to staring at the photo, eyes taking in the horrible burns and scars on the man's face. ' _Most of his body was like that?_ ' Neo couldn't even imagine it. The excruciating pain and loss of hearing. She had it bad enough already, but to have it even worse…?

Celeste had been wrong about one thing, though. Neo set the photo down, then hesitantly reached out for the mirror on a nearby table. Her hand shook as she grasped it, bringing it back towards herself, careful not to catch a glimpse before she was ready.

' _My parents are dead… I wouldn't be leaving anyone behind…_ '

Neo's breath came out ragged as she slowly brought the mirror closer. Three weeks had passed since she'd looked at her own scars. Even so, she still remembered exactly what awaited her. Every hideous detail was permanently etched into her mind.

With one last, long exhale, Neo lifted the mirror. Her scars were reflected back, just as gruesome as she remembered. Long, jagged strips of differently toned skin, stretching from one side of her throat to the other. Her other hand raised, and she very gently felt along their surface. Even after healing, each minute tug still sent a sharp twinge of pain through her body.

Tears gathered in Neo's eyes. She wiped them away, trying and failing to force herself to really look at her damaged flesh. How could anyone see them and not be disgusted? What kind of life could she lead from now, with nothing but pity to look forward to? Was everything going to be a struggle? Every interaction with other people? Would she ever be... _normal_ again?

Neo's anger began to grow along with the rapidly sinking pit in her chest. It wasn't fair. _Life_ wasn't fair. How could this happen to her? She deserved to be _happy_ , didn't she? Instead, she'd been maimed for life, left a lonely orphan with nothing to look forward to besides a desolate future.

The last remaining shred of hope that Neo had shriveled up and died. Body shaking and lip trembling, her hand drew back in a dainty fist. She stuck forward at the mirror, wanting to rid herself of the reminder for all her pain. Small knuckles contacted reinforced glass, and Neo was shocked to see it shatter on impact. Shards of the mirror fell out of the frame, scattering across her bed while many landed in her lap.

Bewildered, Neo looked at the knuckles of her hand. A slight pink shimmer traveled across it briefly and was gone, making her wonder if she'd just been seeing things due to the tears in her eyes. Neo wiped them free, then stared down at the shards of glass in her lap.

Slowly, she set the broken mirror aside to instead reach down and pick up one of the larger shards. She stared at it, the sudden shock having released her from her anger. All that remained was the cavernous pit in her chest.

' _Maybe her husband was right… All these years he's been gone, when he would have been suffering instead…_ ' Neo's fingers clenched more tightly, body trembling as she started to consider the possibilities.

' _Would I have it any better…?_ '

" _Neo!?_ " Linnet's panicked shout ripped Neo out of her spiral of depression. In her surprise, her fingers tightened further, and a sharp pain shot its way through her hand. Fearfully, Neo hid the shard she was holding right before the door to her room burst open.

Linnet's eyes darted around the room wildly, finally falling on the broken mirror and pieces of glass in Neo's lap. They widened further, and she moved quickly across the room to the young girl's side.

"Are you okay!? I heard the glass break and came as quickly as I could! You're not _hurt_ , are you?" Linnet fussed, rubbing one hand soothingly across Neo's shoulder while the other busied itself picking up the shattered pieces.

Thankful for her consideration and confused by her own whirlwind of emotions, Neo shook her head. Feeling a flash of guilt over what she'd briefly considered, she raised both hands to hide her tears. Instantly, Neo felt a wet heat against her cheek and palm, and felt another twinge of pain shoot up through her hand.

"You're bleeding! Oh my, let me get some bandages and disinfectant for that!" Linnet spoke worriedly. She finished picking up the pieces of glass still on Neo's lap and left her side to deposit them in the trash can. She continued on, heading over towards the cupboards while Neo became distracted.

' _What is…?_ '

The flow of blood had already stopped, the familiar shimmer of pink flowing across her skin and stitching the wound back together. Neo watched in morbid fascination as it closed, the deep gash along her palm and fingers sewing itself back into clear, undamaged flesh. By the time Linnet returned, it was to find an astonished Neo with no injuries, only leftover blood on her hand and some still smeared on her face.

Linnet stared along with her for a moment before a spark of realization ignited in her eyes. She raised a hand to her chest and let out a long sigh of relief, eyes raising towards the ceiling. "Oh, that was a shocker! I'm glad he was right. I was so _worried_ for a minute there!"

Neo could only stare in confusion.

Linnet noticed and gave herself a small shake. She pulled the chair up closer to the bed, and set aside the bandages in favor of the disinfectant. Along with a small washcloth, she set about wiping the blood from Neo's face before moving on to her hands.

"Mr. Arc, the blond man? He's a huntsman, and a damn _good_ one if the rumors are true. Now, I don't know the specifics, but... everyone has a soul, and hunters learned how to harness their souls to manifest aura. When Mr. Arc saved you, he gave up some of his aura so that you could use yours, too. It kept you alive long enough to reach the hospital, and we took it from there."

Neo frowned. Aura, and souls…? This was all news to her. If Nicholas gave her his aura though, wouldn't that mean… she had part of his _soul_ , too?

The question was far too complex for Neo to ask without her notebook. She pulled it into her lap and began writing with her nondominant hand, the other preoccupied while Linnet cleaned it. Though it was barely legible once she was finished, Neo spun the notebook so that she could read her question.

'Do I have part of his soul?'

Linnet's eyebrows furrowed, "Y'know… I didn't consider that. I'm not really well-versed when it comes to Huntsman business. I think he'll be in early tomorrow morning though, if you want to ask him then. I'm sure he'd be happy to answer any questions you have."

After a few moments, Neo nodded acceptance. She closed her notebook and set it off to the side, not wanting to risk any further chances at getting blood on it. Once Linnet finished cleaning and disinfecting her hand, she took a minute to double check for any glass she might have missed.

More embarrassed and emotionally confused than anything, Neo continued to hide the final shard beneath her blanket. She didn't have any current plans on using it, but even so… part of her wanted to keep it. ' _As another memento, like the picture of Mrs. Celeste's husband…? As a reminder? Or just in case…?_ ' In case of what exactly, she wasn't sure. Neo couldn't bring herself to finish the thought.

Satisfied with her search, Linnet disposed of her cleaning supplies and checked the time. She glanced back to Neo, smiling dotingly, "Is there anything special you wanted for dinner? Today was a big day, after all. You _must_ have worked up an appetite."

Neo averted her gaze, guiltily looking over at her previous meal. A half eaten bowl of soup, which she'd been incapable of completing. Neo didn't eat much anymore. Once she stopped feeling like she was starving, anything further tended to make her nauseous.

She owed Linnet for taking care of her, though. Even with Neo's own misgivings, the nurse did seem as if she cared. Considering how excited she'd been when Neo simply asked for something to do, how excited they'd _all_ been when she showed even the slightest improvement… maybe making another minor stride would brighten up her night.

Gulping timidly, Neo pulled her notebook back onto her lap. She wrote in it slowly, considering the options. If she was going to get anything, she'd want to share whatever she couldn't eat herself. Once Neo finished writing, she hesitantly showed Linnet her request.

"Mistralean ham and pineapple pizza?" Linnet read it off. She beamed widely in excitement, words coming out in a rush. "Do you want anything else? How about some breadsticks, and some soda to wash it down?"

Neo faltered upon seeing how ecstatic she'd become, but gave a small shrug all the same. Linnet pulled out her scroll and began to swipe down through different listings. "Oooh! Mac's is still open, so we can order from them! They're the best place in town!" she gushed.

Linnet stepped out the door, loudly proclaiming to the rest of the staff, "We're ordering pizza, girls! Cancel your plans!"

A muffled cheer erupted, causing Neo to shrink in on herself. Even so, hearing how excited they all were managed to raise her spirits. She felt a brief flutter in her chest, a glimmer of hope revived by the compassion shown. For the first time, she had to wonder if she'd been wrong. Did they… _really_ care? Was she not _just_ a nuisance?

Neo carefully pulled the shard out from under her blanket and leaned over to tuck it beneath her mattress.

She wouldn't be needing it any time soon.

* * *

Neo was busy munching on leftovers the next morning when there was a knock at her door. She quickly set aside the plate and drew her blanket up, hiding partially beneath the covers like always before ringing her bell.

The door opened to admit Nicholas, the blond man sporting a wide smile across his face. His eyes went to the pizza she'd been eating, and Neo could see that smile suddenly reach his eyes as well. A glimmer of light sparkled within the deep blue. It was the happiest she'd seen him during any of his previous visits.

"The nurses told me about the improvements you've been making. I'm really glad to hear it!" Nicholas's deep voice rumbled out with a gentle excitement.

Neo smiled back timidly, then gestured for him to come sit down.

Nicholas's eyes twitched the barest hint wider at the gesture. During the last few weeks, Neo had typically only tolerated his presence, too shy, too somber to attempt much communication in return. That she would actively encourage him to sit with her was a massive step in the right direction, a sign that not all hope was lost for the small child.

Recovering from his brief surprise, Nicholas happily accepted and moved closer to sit on the chair near her bedside.

Already prepared, Neo only needed to clean her fingers off before grabbing her notebook and opening it to the right page. It already held the questions she'd wanted to ask, that Linnet had been incapable of answering. She'd rewritten them of course, more legible and now posed to _him_ instead of the nurse. She turned them to face Nicholas.

'Did you give me your aura? Does that mean I have part of your _soul?_ ' Neo had made sure to put extra emphasis on the last word. She'd circled it several times over, wanting to know the truth of the matter.

"Ah, I was wondering when that might come up," Nicholas chuckled nervously. "In short... Yes. Yes, I did." He raised an eyebrow, "Is that enough, or do you want the long explanation?"

Neo stared at him in bewilderment. ' _Obviously I want the long explanation!_ ' She held up two fingers for the second option.

Nicholas sighed, "Alright then. If you get confused by anything, just raise your hand to stop me and I'll try to elaborate. Sound good?"

Neo nodded.

Nicholas shifted in his chair, gaining a modicum of comfort before beginning to speak. " _All_ living things have a soul. You, me, even plants and animals. It's what makes you… well, _you_. While everyone has one, though, not everyone is capable of _using_ their soul. Hunters train for years to unlock their aura, which is a _manifestation_ of their inner self. It's what gives us the strength to fight grimm, and to _protect_ the people that need protecting."

Neo was suddenly reminded of the mirror she'd punched. She hadn't really expected her dainty fists to do anything to it, but instead it had shattered on impact. Was that the result of her aura now being unlocked?

Nicholas continued, "There are a lot of benefits that come with unlocking your aura. I won't get into all of them now, but… if you train with it, you'll learn how to create a shield around yourself that can protect you from harm. Also, any injury you sustain will be healed by your aura, as long as you have enough left."

Neo's eyes widened in understanding. ' _So_ that's _what the pink glow was from._ ' She frowned the next moment, then held up a hand for Nicholas to stop. She wrote on her notepad once again, and spun it to pose another question.

'If my aura was unlocked, then why didn't my throat heal all the way?'

Nicholas read it, his expression saddening slightly, "We were a little too late, and the damage done was worse than you might realize. To answer your other previous question as well..." he scratched his chin awkwardly, "I _did_ give you part of my soul. Most of it, in fact. You have more of it than even _I_ do at this point. That's just how badly you were injured. I had to give you nearly everything in order to keep you alive."

Neo stared at Nicholas in worry, then furiously scribbled another question on her notepad. 'But wouldn't that be bad for _you!?_ '

Nicholas read it and chuckled, still scratching his chin. "I'm an _Arc_. My family line is blessed with massive aura reserves, _much_ higher than most. Even after giving you so much, I still have more than enough to get by. I just… won't be able to live the life of a huntsman anymore."

Neo's shoulders slumped sadly, body drawing into itself. ' _He really gave so much, just for me? Why would he do that?_ ' Another question came to mind, and Neo's hand shook slightly as she wrote it.

'If I died, would you get it back?'

Nicholas's eyes narrowed, the smile vanishing from his face in an instant. " _No_ , and I don't want to hear that kind of talk _ever_ again."

Neo flinched back, shoulders shaking and knees drawing up protectively at the anger in his voice. Nicholas realized what he'd done. His eyes widened, lip twitching into an apologetic frown.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound so forceful, it's just…" he sighed, "Even if it would, I don't need it back. Leaving the life of a huntsman… It just means I'll be able to spend more time with my _family_. I've missed a lot of my childrens' lives while away on missions. Now that I'm _out_ … I can finally be the father they deserve."

Nicholas's expression softened, back into a reassuring smile, "My offer still stands. If you want to leave this place and become an Arc… I would be _more_ than happy to take you in. My daughters can be a pain sometimes, but they all get along and help each other whenever someone needs it. My son is a bit of a goof, but his heart is in the right place. You're actually the same age as him, now that I think about it. Not too surprising, considering I have eight."

Neo glanced down into her lap, hands fidgeting together. He'd admitted his own sacrifice only moments before, and _still_ he was offering more. Could it… could it really be true? Even with all of the terrible things that happened, was there someone out there that would truly take her in, and consider her one of their own? Could this man and his family… be _her_ new family?

Neo wasn't sure yet, but… considering the minor strides of the previous day, she was willing to try. She flipped the page on her notebook, ready to ask another question. Her hand was still shaky, but now from nerves instead of anxiety. She'd only allowed a few people into her room for the past few weeks. Now she was inviting so many...

'Can I meet your children?'

Nicholas read the question and laughed, deep bellows that echoed in the medium sized room. "Of course! I'd be more than happy to bring them by, perhaps just a few at a time so that you aren't too overwhelmed?"

Neo nodded readily at that suggestion. She didn't want nine or more people all flooding into her room at the same time. A few at once sounded more than fair.

Nicholas stood. "Well, I'd better get to wrangling them, then. Let's say we start tomorrow? You can meet them all a few at a time, maybe play some of the board games you've got? I'm sure you'll get along really well!"

Neo glanced over to the games in question. She didn't really know how to play any of them. Maybe… maybe they could help her? Or if the other girls didn't know, even learn them together?

Feeling both incredibly anxious and hesitantly excited, Neo accepted the proposal. Nicholas grinned from ear to ear, and pulled out his scroll to begin making a call. He stepped out as he did so, not wanting to bother Neo with the particulars. She could still dimly hear his muffled half of the conversation.

"Honey, see what plans the kids have. I want a few of them to come with me to the hospital tomorrow."

An indistinct voice responded before Nicholas spoke again.

"Yes, she finally agreed to meet them!"

Neo grabbed her notebook and turned the page, shyly staring blankly at it. If she was going to have visitors, then she wanted to be ready. It would be a pain for them to wait for her to write everything down every time. Despite her own reservations, she still wanted to make a good first impression.

Pen tapping against her chin, she started thinking of what to write down ahead of time.

'My name is Neo. What's yours?'

'...'

'My favorite color is pink.'

'...'

'I'm nine. How old are you?'

'...'

Coming up with the responses to a conversation she wasn't _having_ yet was tough.


End file.
